


honeymoon phase

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Married, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Hubert is trying to work in his office, but his new husband comes in and promptly distracts him.





	honeymoon phase

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something under 1k so this is just short and sweet

Hubert is working at his desk when the door opens, and a worker announces, “Sir, the Prime Minister is here for you.” 

Hubert looks up at them and raises an eyebrow and watches them shift on their feet. He smirks, because he knows it unsettles everyone who hasn’t caught an immunity for it, and simply turns back to his work with a hand wave to let the man on in. 

The door opens wider, someone steps in, and the door shuts behind them. Hubert knows who it is, and that’s the reason why he has to fight hard to not look up immediately. He doesn’t even hold it for long, but when he does eventually, Ferdinand is grinning at him with his hands clasped behind his back. 

Hubert fights a grin of his own, and lifts a hand in a wave. “Prime Minister.” 

Ferdinand laughs, loud, and takes long strides forward to meet the side of his desk. “Aw, Hubert, is that how you greet your new husband?” 

Hubert ignores the flutter in his chest at hearing that, but still, it’s very new, he can’t be expected to already have an immunity for it. “Considering I was just on a several day long honeymoon with that husband, I imagine he’d understand.” 

Ferdinand comes around and leans his hip against his desk right next to where Hubert is  _ trying  _ to keep working. How in hell’s name is he supposed to focus with his--agh, it really has yet to lose its glamour-- _ husband’s _ ass right in front of him? Ferdinand hums, a softly amused but clearly adoring look on his face. Hubert is entirely convinced he is doing this on purpose. “Well--” 

_ “And _ I ought to remind that husband that we got back from that honeymoon  _ this morning _ .” 

At this, Ferdinand finally blushes. Hubert feel victorious, because he finally got the upper hand and doesn’t feel like he’s uselessly squandering at his husband’s simple existence, but also because a flush on Ferdinand’s cheeks always looks divine. Ferdinand says, “W-well, is it really so bad of that husband to miss his  _ husband  _ so soon?” 

Hubert quirks an eyebrow up at Ferdinand. “You seem to really enjoy that word, hm?” 

Ferdinand’s blush brightens, but so does his grin. “Well. Yes, I must say that I do.” 

Hm. Well. Hubert covers his mouth with his gloved hand, and hopes Ferdinand does not call him out on his own faint blush. Hubert clears his throat. “Well, while I do...miss you as well, I do still have work to do.” 

Ferdinand smiles and tilts his head, his long orange hair swinging with the motion. “Yes, yes, of course, I just wanted to see you for at least a moment.” His smiles stretches wider, and he looks so genuinely pleased and happy even just to see Hubert for a moment that Hubert forces a swallow. Ferdinand leans down and brushes a slow, pulling kiss across Hubert’s mouth. Hubert tilts his head up into it instinctually, lifting a hand to hold his jaw and pull him closer. They both open their mouths to let the kiss become decidedly dirtier, Ferdinand licking into his mouth, but they were just married, this behavior is practically expected of them. Maybe less so of Hubert, but he’s allowed to break expectations when he can. 

Ferdinand pulls back, and grins at him soft. It’s what breaks him, he thinks, that when Ferdinand goes to the door, he calls out, “Wait,” and the grin Ferdinand gives him then refuses to let him take it back. 

And, quite frankly, especially not too much of a while later, he’s ecstatic for it. His work is probably much less appreciative, but Hubert has his husband clinging to him in his lap and gasping, but he’s holding a paper he was supposed to read clenched in one of his hands, so no one can say he didn’t try. His naked husband, he would elaborate, with all his pale, smooth skin on display, quite unlike Hubert’s own pallid tone, but Hubert is still dressed, and Ferdinand has never had a problem with Hubert’s body anyway. Quite the opposite actually, and Hubert smothers his smirk into his husband’s hair at his neck as Ferdinand’s attempts to hide his own face in Hubert’s shoulder. 

Ferdinand gasps, “ _ Fuck _ ,” and grinds his hips down on Hubert’s cock in a move so nice Hubert can’t help biting into Ferdinand’s skin. It only causes Ferdinand to tighten his grip on Hubert’s shoulders and continue riding him as best he can with the both of them seated on Hubert’s work chair. Ferdinand is holding so tight to Hubert, he’s pressed his body all up against Hubert, so it’s really more of a dirty roll of his hips against that keeps Hubert mostly inside of him. He seems to be enjoying it, especially considering he’s rubbing his own dick against Hubert, and Hubert at least is not complaining. 

Especially when Ferdinand tosses his head back, his hair falling back in a beautiful curtain behind him, his fists tightening on Hubert’s shoulders and his ass tightening around Hubert himself. Hubert grunts, and Ferdinand gaps, “Keep going,  _ please _ ,” so Hubert rolls his hips up into him and Ferdinand’s body shivers in his grip. 

Hubert is new to married life, and while it seems to be very detrimental to his work already, and they’re probably just coming out of the honeymoon trance, he has to say he’s still quite in favor of it.


End file.
